<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two Vol. I by Profundus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460732">kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two Vol. I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profundus/pseuds/Profundus'>Profundus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, slight Breeding Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profundus/pseuds/Profundus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like Tooru isn't used to Hajime being late when his heat sets in. After all, Argentina and Japan are on two separate continents, and he can't count on his Alpha to be there for him the second his cycle starts. But in the end, Hajime will always come.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BHF</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two Vol. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tooru hadn't slept a wink in days.</p><p>His sheets were soaked with sweat, tears, slick and come, and he didn't even want to start thinking about which of those made up the most part of the mess he was currently curled up in, shaking with breathless sobs and desperately pressing his hips against the mattress below. Of course he'd tried to jerk off and he'd fingered himself open so many times that his wrists felt sore from the awkward angles he'd had to bend them at, but his insides still ached from being empty, and every little movement that caused the fabric of his bed to rub against his hypersensitive skin made Tooru cry out in agony.</p><p>The Argentinian summer sun was filtering through the half-closed shades into his room, licking at his naked form, drowning him in even more heat. Tooru had tried to shut the blinds or at least draw the curtains together, but getting up was barely bearable in his state, and the last time he'd tried, he'd stumbled on his way to the bathroom to get water, and now there was a painful bruise blooming red and purple on his thigh where he'd slammed against the dresser.</p><p>"Hajime!" he moaned into the black shirt he had somehow managed to find in the mess of blankets and loose sheets a while ago. The fabric was warm and amidst the scent chaos in the room that ranged from increasingly desperate to absolutely horny Omega, it emitted a calming, soft fragrance, almost like a perfume that still clung to it, smelling like orange blossoms and coffee.</p><p>Tooru buried his face in the soft folds as if he intended to drown in them. It'd been a long time since he'd been able to remember anything clearly but the name of his Alpha, and it ached in his bones, it was etched into the back of his lids and every time he closed them, all he could really think of as his hand returned to the throbbing heat between his legs was how lucky he had been all those years of living with Hajime, getting to spend his heats with this gorgeous Alpha who whispered to him in his deep, steady voice and guided him through the blinding waves of ecstasy like he knew the way by heart.</p><p>"Hey there, angelito. Oh baby, you're leaking everywhere. Give me a moment and then let's get this heat out of your system."</p><p>Faintly, he sensed someone leaning over him and he heard the words so softly spoken into his ear, but there was no face he could connect them with. The person retreated from his side and began to move around the room. They didn't seem to be in a great hurry, but they did appear to know their surroundings, taking off clothes and placing them on the dresser, putting their shoes away in the rack and Tooru rolled onto his stomach with a whimper, his nose still pressed into the shirt he was clutching to his chest protectively. He didn't dare to let go of the only comfort item from his Alpha right now.</p><p>Suddenly, a warm body settled on the mattress behind him and Tooru nearly screamed at the first contact of bare skin, but Hajime was already over him, weighing his chest down and helping him to raise his hips.</p><p>On instinct, the Omega spread his knees apart as far as he could, cock hanging heavy between his legs and slick running down his thighs as his hole clenched wantonly. Hajime crooned against his nape, nosed along the line of Tooru's jaw and licked a silver trail of dried tears from his cheek before his fingers weaved themselves into the Omega's sweat-soaked hair and stroked it lightly.</p><p>"My flights got cancelled one time in Tokyo, the other in Hawaii. I would've arrived two days ago. There's no excuse I can give you for not being here to take care of you, but I'm here now. I'm here, Tooru. <em>Estoy aquí, angelito. Mírame. Va a ser mejor ahora, estoy aquí. Te prometo que nunca más te haré esperar así."</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Tooru's eyes snapped open, hazy and glazed over like newly cut glass, but he was looking straight into the gorgeous face of this man who'd always been there when he had been crying with want and despair and an agony that only Hajime could soothe, and those familiar words bled into his head so calmingly.</p><p>"Hajime," he whimpered, torn between the desire to stay down, to be good and present for his Alpha, and turn around and press his cheek against Hajime's chest, feel his heartbeat and bask in the knowledge that his Alpha was really here with him in Argentina, that Hajime had really returned to him. "Hajime, please, please! You were gone, I called for you so often, I wanted you to come to me, I… I…"</p><p>The sound of a condom wrapper tearing interrupted him.</p><p><em>"Lo sé, Tooru. Lo siento, realmente lo siento.</em> But I'm here now, see? I'm here, I'm here."</p><p>He was, strong arms enveloping Tooru from behind as he crowded him down against the sheets and sighed into the mess of chocolate brown hair against his lips, and Tooru could only close his eyes for a silent sob when he came while the Alpha's cock pressed against his hole and split him open more deliciously than his fingers and toys had ever managed to do. Slick was dribbling down his trembling thighs in response to the suddenly so intense scent of orange blossoms and ground coffee, and Tooru arched his back with a scream when the first thrust hit all the way up to his core, shoving him over the edge into a blissful quiet one more time as he came again, untouched and dry, only leaking even more slick.</p><p>"Holy shit," Hajime muttered in awe as he lightly rubbed his thumb against the swollen rim of Tooru's hole stretched around his cock. "You came pretty quickly. I'm so sorry, Tooru, you have to be in so much pain."</p><p>The first mating during his heat was always a rapid change of 'way too much' to 'not nearly enough', so unsatisfying to the fire licking at his insides as he clawed the damp blankets around them and the second he regained consciousness from the blinding calm of his orgasms, he rocked his hips back to get more of Hajime inside him, craving the relieving stretch of his Alpha's cock, knot already forming at the base and spreading him far past comfortable as Hajime gently pressed forward with a groan.</p><p>"Fuck. I nearly went insane on my way here, knowing you were in heat and I couldn't be with you."</p><p>He nestled his hand into the small hollow of Tooru's back, stroking the sweat-slicked skin with slow, calming motions until the violent tremors that had been wreaking havoc throughout the Omega's body had ceased.</p><p>His thrusts were deliberate and well-aimed, causing Tooru to go quiet as the stifling heat gradually turned into a low simmer with every drag of Hajime's cock against his sensitive inner walls. A hand lightly wrapped around his throbbing dick and stroked him in time to the lazy rhythm the Alpha had set.</p><p>"You're gonna be good for me, aren't you, princess? You're gonna hold very still while Alpha knots you and gets you through your heat. And before you leave for practice when it's over, you're gonna let me bend you over the kitchen table and fuck you again so every single one of those guys smells that you're mine and that I'm unbelievably bad at sharing when it comes to my Omega. I see how they look at you in your stupid little beach pictures. Believe me, I know that they all like to think they can go ahead and fuck their own pups into you, and I want to prove that they couldn't be more wrong, <em>entiendes?"</em> Hajime purred in a low voice, the one he knew was able to get his husband from hyperactive little chatterbox to cuddly heap of melting Omega in his arms.</p><p>Alpha voice, they called it, and Hajime loved to see Tooru reacting to the dark vibrations in his throat, his eyes turning glassy and his body going slack for his Alpha to thrust even harder into him, to reach even deeper and fuck him all the way.</p><p>"Hajime—"</p><p>The broken whimper of his name brought Hajime back to his senses for a moment, and he realized with a pitiful sigh that Tooru was clutching his stomach, desperate and with tears in his eyes, and just seeing him like that was so heartbreaking that the Alpha threw his head back with a stifled swear before he leaned down and gently wiped Tooru's face.</p><p>"I know, baby, I know. I'm right here, just breathe. Not this time, okay? Tooru, I'm so sorry, but look at your life right now. You have the perfect position in a perfect team, you're doing what you love and everyone is supporting you. We can't ruin that yet, do you—"</p><p>"Ruin it?" Tooru snapped with tears streaming down his face. What could possibly prompt his Alpha to say anything like this? "H-Hajime! How could… how could you say something like that? How would having pups ruin anything? How can you… a-ahh!"</p><p>His voice drowned in a cry when the Alpha sank his teeth into his neck for a brief moment, too gentle to hurt, too sudden to be pleasant, and Tooru sobbed weakly when his mind went blank as Hajime held the bite for a moment, apologetically purring into the wound. Tooru felt his heart missing a beat, like it was trying to muffle its own sound, drowning out his pleas.</p><p><em>"Lo siento, princesa,"</em> the Alpha above him whispered when the clench of his jaws finally eased and Tooru was curled up beneath him, breathing quietly now even though he'd been panting before. "You know I can't do that to you. Not yet, not when you're only asking because of your heat."</p><p>As if.</p><p>As if he really believed Tooru was only desperate for his womb finally being filled when his heats were rendering him helpless to this fever that didn't seem to pass, even when his cycle ended. Every time the Argentinian league's practice was open to the public and parents brought in their children, their smiles and glowing eyes yanked at all his heartstrings in the most terrible way, every time he passed the playground near his block on his usual morning run and saw the kids playing with their fathers and mothers, he had to stop and watch for a bit, even though it messed with his mind enough for him to sometimes turn around slowly and walk back to his apartment with a head full of dark thoughts weighing him down.</p><p>He hid his tears against Hajime's shirt that was still pressed tightly to his cheek and tried to block out that he was only getting wetter in response to the Alpha thrusting into him, that his entire body was being shaken by shockwaves of pleasure and that he came one more time with a stifled whined when Hajime cursed and slammed into him and the swell of his knot finally put a relieving pressure on all of Tooru's sweet spots. Suppressing the constant shivers of arousal whenever either of them moved even in the slightest as best he could, the Omega went silent again.</p><p>"Tooru, how long have you been in heat?" Hajime muttered as soon as he'd arranged himself properly beside his husband on the bed, stroking his waist and hips with one hand. The other arm he stretched out on the mattress for Tooru to rest his head on, and even though the denial still ached somewhere inside his chest where Tooru guessed his heart had to be, he settled in with Hajime.</p><p>"Three days. I took the week off and it hit early," he said in a raspy voice.</p><p>Sighing, the Alpha cradled him to his chest even more. "Always so inconvenient. Can't your heat be <em>late</em> for once? I feel so bad for not being here from the start, and now you're telling me that even if all my planes had been on time, I still wouldn't have managed to get to you before it started?"</p><p>If they hadn't been tied together, Tooru would've turned around to hit the Alpha over the head by now.</p><p>"Sorry that <em>my</em> heat that made <em>me</em> desperate for you for three entire days already, that made me scream my lungs out for you, that literally made me throw up four times already from how much it hurt, is inconveniencing <em>you.</em> I'll try not to mention it next time," he snarked.</p><p>His wrist ended up in the firm grip of Hajime's slender hand, his chin being turned to meet angry sea-green eyes.</p><p>"Tooru! You're not seriously being upset over me not getting you pregnant right now? How childish are you even? Stop being such a dick about this, you know we would have to talk about things like that first before I show up here and simply impregnate you! We're living on different continents, we barely see each other during the year, and you want to get pregnant? Tooru, I can't leave my pregnant mate alone in Argentina!"</p><p>A pained sound escaped from Tooru's throat as he clawed at his pillow and reached one hand back to push against Hajime's chest. It was pure agony, both to physically distance himself from his Alpha, now that they were finally together, and to have the knot stretching him open painfully until Tooru finally managed to get off of Hajime's cock and curled up on the other side of the bed.</p><p>Cursing under his breath, his husband moved up to his knees and leaned forward to caress his shoulder.</p><p>"Tooru, I didn't mean to yell. God, baby, I'm so sorry. I know how sensitive you get during your heats and I still fuck up every single time. You have no idea how sorry I am, how—"</p><p>A raised hand silenced him, then Tooru retreated again and continued to stare at the wall across the room. Hajime sat back on his heels and rubbed his face with one hand. For a while, he allowed his Omega to sulk, then he bent down over him and brushed the locks of sweaty hair out of the way that stuck to Tooru's forehead.</p><p>"Will you let me take care of you, even if you're mad right now?"</p><p>He waited patiently for the little "Yes" that followed at last. Before he had gotten Tooru's official consent, he didn't even attempt to get closer again. As gentle as he could, Hajime placed his hands on the Omega's shaking body. He hissed, alarmed, when he saw the purple bruise that had started to turn yellow at the edges creeping over Tooru's thigh.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Fell."</p><p>"You tried to get up?" Hajime asked softly as he pulled Tooru against his chest and stood up from the mattress.</p><p>"Didn't have much of a choice. I forgot the water."</p><p>As much as his pride disagreed with it – damn it, he was <em>not</em> okay with being yelled at when he was at his most vulnerable! – Tooru rested his head against the Alpha's strong, muscular shoulder. The bathroom was a bit darker, and the tiles gave off a calming coolness in the summer heat.</p><p>Still, Hajime turned on the hot water for the tub and began to move around the room, collecting shampoo bottles and lotions and the soothing massage oil they'd bought especially for their respective ruts and heats. Four days of nonstop sex were always heaven, but they kept waking up to hell in form of sore muscles and bruises afterwards all the time.</p><p>"Can't we take a cold bath at least?" Tooru grumbled from his perch on the edge of the tub, slowly dragging his hand through the hot water. "It's already warm enough as it is…"</p><p>A soft kiss was planted on top of his head and Hajime put down the bottles on the windowpane right above the bathtub.</p><p>"You're sore, you're sweaty, you're covered in slick and come and I don't think I can scrub you clean in anything but hot water, so hop in already. If you're good, I'll wash your hair for you."</p><p>That was too good of an offer for Tooru to pass. He swung his legs over the edge and sank them into the hot water, flinching at the strain of his thighs. Hajime watched him closely from the opposite side of the bathroom – lest his Omega might succumb to the afterglow of the first wave of this heat that he'd had relieved from his system and pass out or something – and only went back to collecting towels when he was absolutely sure that Tooru had settled properly in the tub.</p><p>Once he was done with stacking stuff onto the windowpane that was always used as a shelf when need be, Hajime let himself fall down on the edge of the tub where Tooru had sat before and smiled when the Omega immediately knocked his head against the Alpha's thigh.</p><p>"Someone's sleepy?"</p><p>"Just happy you're here. Iwa-chan, please, I need to feel you."</p><p>He was getting touch-starved by the second, and faintly, he wondered how he had survived three days of heat without his Alpha to alleviate this oppressive warmth from his body. It was like a summer tempest building up beneath his skin, suffocating and irritating.</p><p>"Move over, Shittykawa," Hajime muttered and slid into the tub as well. With both their bodies pressed together tightly, the water level rose even higher, hot water finding its way into every little bit of space between the two lovers, warming their feverish skin, and Tooru gently rested his head against his Alpha's chest.</p><p>The steady rhythm of Hajime's heartbeat against his cheek was lulling him into a comfortable drowsiness. Only faintly, he was aware of the strong hands beginning to wash his body, ever so gently rubbing the layers of dried sweat and slick from his skin with the lightest touches, careful not to hurt him.</p><p>By the time Hajime reached his abdomen, Tooru was writhing. By the time his legs were gently being spread, he'd started breathing heavily against Hajime's neck. By the time the Alpha was cleaning his inner thighs from all the slick, he was whimpering and desperately seeking out Hajime's lips for a deep kiss.</p><p>"No use scrubbing you down if you just start getting wet again the second I touch you," his husband complained and roughly grasped his waist. "You'll be patient now, okay? I don't wanna hurt you because you can't keep still for a moment while I clean up you."</p><p>Forced up against the firm muscles of Hajime's chest, Tooru was restricted to little twists of his hips whenever the Alpha got dangerously close to brushing his cock or the sore rim of his hole. The heat that had been so pleasantly dormant until now roared up again with ferocity, and even though every bit and piece of his mind demanded he be a good Omega and obey his Alpha for once, Tooru couldn't help but moan openly into the tiled room, hearing his voice echo from the walls.</p><p>"P-Please, Hajime, starting again…"</p><p>The grip on his waist tightened. "Not here. You know how bad fucking surrounded by water is. I'm not spending the rest of the day cleaning up a flood in your bathroom because your impatient ass couldn't wait for five damn minutes. And I don't have a condom."</p><p>It was that kind of glittering, delicious cruelty that peeked through the cracks in Hajime's nice façade and made Tooru mad with want. He'd gotten denied so many things in life, he wasn't about to get denied the simple pleasure of having his Alpha fuck him into oblivion during the peak of his heat.</p><p>"You don't need one," he moaned, grinding his hips back against the growing hardness between Hajime's legs. "I'm… I'm on birth control, remember?"</p><p>"To your disadvantage, I also remember that you tend to forget your birth control during your heats if I don't shove it down your throat by force. We both know that even one missed day makes the entirety of the pills useless. That's why I wear condoms the month after your heat if I'm not absolutely certain you stuck to your schedule," Hajime explained patiently before reaching for another bottle. "Now hold still, you horny little bastard."</p><p>It wasn't like he didn't love the idea of shoving his cock into Tooru and fucking him raw until his belly was swollen from how much the Alpha had come inside him, but at least his mind wasn't fever-eaten just yet and he was responsible enough to ignore the increasingly arousing sensation of soft skin pressing up against his crotch, rubbing his cock in just the right way of too little friction combined with too much Omega scent.</p><p>To distract himself, he grabbed the shower head and turned on some lukewarm water, letting it run over Tooru's scalp to wet his hair before he drizzled some of the apple shampoo he knew the Omega loved onto his palm and began to rub it into the chocolate brown strands that were pressed tightly against his chest. It foamed up immediately, making his fingers slippery as he carefully parted the tresses and made sure to wash every single one thoroughly. It wouldn't matter much at the end of the day; Hajime knew that in less than a few hours, they'd both be sweat-drenched again, but he still decided to treat his Omega this time.</p><p>As exchange for denying him a quick, passionate fuck over the edge of the bathtub.</p><p>"Honestly, you're such a cheater," Hajime muttered with a scoff when the scent of sweetened milk and almonds got so heavy on his tongue that it felt like he could scrape it from the roof of his mouth in layers if he wanted to.</p><p>"I… I can't help it!" Tooru whined in frustration. "You're taking too long, that's all!"</p><p>Hajime chuckled against his nape and kissed the foam-slicked skin there with a loving smile.</p><p>"I love it when you're impatient for me. Let's just rinse off your hair, then we're done here. You've been holding out so well, baby."</p><p>By the time they were out of the bathtub, Hajime had grabbed a towel from the stack he'd prepared before and draped it around Tooru's shoulders, but the Omega pressed up against him, their wet skin colliding hotly, as did their lips, hips immediately grinding together. Slowly, Hajime felt his own mind fogging up akin to the mirror above the sink. Tooru's scent was getting overwhelming and heady, lacing itself into the Alpha's own scent and creating a delicious mixture of sweet milk and orange blossoms.</p><p>"I said not here," Hajime whispered at last and stepped back to grab the towel and wrap it around Tooru's body very tightly. "I brought food, it's on the kitchen table. Go eat something, you must be starving. There's also a bottle of gatorade, so drink up. You need your electrolytes and your sugar restocked."</p><p>Tooru whined against his neck. "Mean, Iwa-chan! I'm dying over here, you know!"</p><p>"Welcome to the club. I was already unbuckling my belt in the hallway outside, and I think your neighbor saw me. The lady next door."</p><p>That had the Omega laughing, even though his cheeks were flushed a dark crimson color.</p><p>"Señora Navarro? She saw you? Oh God, that's delicious! She's like, the center of gossip in the neighborhood, everyone will know by tomorrow that some strange man was trying to get into my apartment with the obvious intention of railing me!"</p><p>Hajime kissed his forehead with a scoff and placed a second, smaller towel on Tooru's head to dry his hair. "I'm glad you think it's funny. If they start knocking on your door, I'm making you go out there to explain. Now eat. If you think you can't absolutely take it anymore, call for me. I'll change the sheets on your bed in the meantime, they're literally soaked."</p><p>They shared a loving kiss, deep and heated, then Tooru got up and slipped outside – not without snatching his Alpha's shirt from the dresser where he'd left it at first. Hajime dried himself off quickly and tied a towel around his hips before he began to root through Tooru's closet in the bedroom for some fresh sheets and blankets. After a scrutinizing glance at the bed, he decided that the current stuff piled up there was unusable. Most of it was ruined, and he decided to fold it up and throw it out tomorrow. While he began to strip the mattress, he closed the blinds and switched on the ceiling fan to cool the room down until Tooru returned.</p><p>Once the damp covers were replaced with clean ones, Hajime dropped down onto the bed and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to keep his scent calming and soft to give his Omega something to ground him once the next wave of his heat hit. He was tired from the trip here, but when Tooru suddenly called his name, voice shaking and stilted, Hajime stood up.</p><p>The kitchen was filled with the lingering scent of heat, and Tooru was bent over the table, wearing nothing but Hajime's shirt and whimpering desperately when he felt his Alpha close by. Hajime stroked his back soothingly and went to retrieve another condom from the pocket of his jacket he'd thrown over the back of a chair, then he helped Tooru up onto the table and gently guided the Omega's arms around his neck.</p><p>"I'm here," he promised in a quiet whisper and lined his cock up with Tooru's hole. "I'm here, I'm not letting you suffer another second."</p><p>Even through the hazy delirium, he knew his words were getting through to Tooru, and they were aching in a way they shouldn't. Not when Tooru was crying even through his orgasms and while Hajime knotted him for the second time, holding him tightly against his chest and whispering sweet professions of love to him, stroking his still damp hair.</p><p>"Let's go to bed now, angelito," he muttered once the wave had subsided.</p><p>Tooru nodded quietly. His hand was still pressed against his achingly empty abdomen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>"Estoy aquí, angelito. Mírame. Va a ser mejor ahora, estoy aquí. Te prometo que nunca más te haré esperar así."</em> = <em>"I'm here, little angel. Look at me. It's going to be better now, I'm here. I promise you, I won't make you wait like this again."</em></p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p><em>"Lo sé, Tooru. Lo siento, realmente lo siento."</em> = <em>"I know, Tooru. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."</em></p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>Thank you very much for reading! I wanted to start a new series with various smut-and-fluff pieces, so I decided to go with the OTP of all times~ This series is going to revolve around Hajime and Tooru who've gotten married at nineteen and are now canon-compliantly living in Japan and Argentina respectively. For now. Hehe.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Oh, by the way: Both Hajime and Tooru have Hispanic/Latin-American roots in this! (Thanks @ my wife for the lovely headcanons I am allowed to use and mix with mine, kudos to her!)</strong></p><p> </p><p>I hope you enjoyed the start of it, and if you want to, stick around! Depending on how fast I get the other works done, I might be uploading every few days. Have a good time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>